Shaky Ground
by Neva
Summary: First in a series. When Lance defects and joins the X-men, a half-forgotten connection with one of his new teammates becomes what it was always meant to be. But not everything is what it looks like. Is it ever?
1. Disconnected

evolutionfic1

A/N: For the record, I cannot believe I've stooped to writing an Evolution fic, a gushy romance at that. And yes, it is going to be gushy. It's also going to be one of the first of this pairing, as far as I can tell.  
  
Disclaimer: The X-men belong to Marvel and Kids WB (it was inevitable). Whether I would like to own Lance should not be an issue. But yes, I would.  
  
Dedication: For Sarah, who worked on a previous version of this story with me. I can't see the Kurt/Rogue thing happening, but nobody's perfect.  
  
Chapter 1: Disconnected  
  
_Sometimes I feel like I'm stuck in some weird time-warp that causes me to live the same day over and over again. Wake up. Try to make it to breakfast before the rush, and fail miserably. Go to school. Stick with the other X-men -- safety in numbers, you know? Try not to care when the other girls call me a snob.   
  
I can tell that they think I'm too good for them. Sometimes it helps to tell myself that I am. Not because I have powers and they don't; I have only to look at Lance (not that I mind looking at him, but don't tell anyone) to know where that can get a person. I'm better than they are because I have people who understand my faults and quirks, and they like me anyway. And then I feel better. For a little while._  
  
Kitty shut her laptop. She hadn't finished outlining a sample day of her meaningless existence yet, but who cared? It wasn't like someone was going to see her journal. If they did, the chances that they would recognize it as hers were rather slim. Sometimes she wasn't sure if the people who knew her best even realized that she was capable of serious thought.  
  
Not that she really did anything to improve their image of her.  
  
The front room seemed devoid of its usual chatter. She didn't want to jinx the peace and quiet, but curiosity got the better of her. Hey, why's everyone so quiet?  
  
Kurt looked up. Ve vere counting on you to keep the conversation going.  
  
I don't exactly have a lot to say right now.  
  
Rogue remarked. You just write it down on that computer of yours.  
  
I guess we're all kind of nervous. This from Jean. Scott's supposed to be returning in a little while with a new recruit. I thought we talked about this.  
  
Now that Jean mentioned it, Kitty did remember being present for that bit of news earlier in the day. She hated to admit it, but most of Xavier's speech about making him feel welcome despite where he comes from had gone in one ear and out the other. She hated being so absentminded, and hated more that everyone knew it. It's about time. _It's not exactly a fight with aliens or evil mutants, but at least it's something._  
  
That's the attitude! Jean sounded pleased. Kitty couldn't tell whether this was in response to what she had said, or what she hadn't said. That was one of the problems with telepaths. You never knew for sure whether they were poking around inside your head or not.  
  
Is he new in town? She remembered all too well what it had been like to be the new kid.  
  
No, not exactly, Storm jumped in, giving a mysterious sort of smile.  
  
So, who is he? Evan asked from the couch.  
  
They were interrupted by a voice from just outside the door. For the third and last time, Scott snapped, I don't want to hear you calling my team X-Geeks.' If they are, so are you. I don't want you to ever forget that.  
  
Whatever you say. The other voice, which delivered this statement tersely and with a hint of sarcasm, was also very familiar. If it hadn't been impossible, absolutely _impossible_, that he would be come anywhere _near_ here...  
  
I can see the professor's got his work cut out for him. The door banged open. We're here, Scott said to nobody in particular.  
  
The suspense is killing me, Kitty said. Like, who's   
  
If you're so happy for me to be here, then don't block the doorway! protested the second voice, and Scott's companion shoved his way into the room.  
  
Jean had her best welcoming smile plastered on her face. The others, however, were stunned. Kitty rose so quickly that she almost knocked her chair over. What's he doing here?  
  
Glad to see you too, Lance greeted her.  
  
A/N: So, do you like it? Hate it? This is not Lance/Scott, by the way. I'm not a slasher -- not yet, anyway.


	2. Out With The Old

evolutionfic2

A/N: Morwen, I'm answering your questions in order. This is not the first Evolution fic I've written, but it's the first one I've posted. The rest were just experiments. Why is Lance with the X-men? You'll find out soon. No, nobody is going to get killed. Can you convert me? Not likely. Even if I did do slash, it's always been my opinion that Lance can do a lot better than Scott. Is this going to be Lance/Kitty? Yes, so leave now if you have Issues with that sort of thing.   
  
Chapter 2: Out With The Old  
  
Lance trailed down the hall after Kitty, hands shoved so deeply into his pockets that his fingers were probably poking out the bottom. He caught her staring at him. What are you looking at?  
  
she replied. I, like, can't believe you're here.  
  
I can't believe I'm here either.  
  
Can I ask you a question?   
  
  
  
Do you promise not to get mad? Kitty asked warily.  
  
  
  
She decided to go ahead wih it. Like, why did you come here?  
  
I'm not mad, he said. Someone was gonna ask it. Better you than your fearless leader. It was the anti-mutant rally in Fisherman's Horizon.  
  
The one that you guys busted, Kitty recalled.  
  
That's the one. Mystique wanted us to teach them a lesson.' It turned out that meant collapsing the meeting hall... with everyone still inside it.  
  
And you couldn't do that.  
  
I could, Lance said gloomily. I could and I did. I still think that the FOH creeps deserved it, but there were a lot of people there who weren't really involved. After I realized what I'd done, I just snapped.  
  
She tried to understand how he felt, but it was hard. After all, it wasn't like her own power was particularly destructive, while Lance's was about as destructive as they came. Well, now you, like, have a fresh start.  
  
I guess, he said reluctantly. Now can I ask you a question?   
  
Go ahead, she told him reassuringly.  
  
Why do you keep saying, like?' You never did that before.  
  
Sure I did, she said, confused. You _know_ I did.  
  
I don't mean before now. I mean, you know, _before_.  
  
Now Kitty understood. You mean, when I first met you? she supplied.  
  
Yeah. You were different then. You weren't a _total_ ditz. He grinned.  
  
I was too busy being scared of myself to be a ditz, she reminded him. I had just found out that I had, like, this freaky power. At first I thought I was going crazy. You were the first person to be nice to me after it happened, and I never really forgot that.  
  
You could have fooled me, Lance muttered. Innocent little -- what bizarre name do they call you here?  
  
  
  
Really? Not bad. Innocent little Shadowcat, fighting for the greater good, fighting for the great and wonderful Xavier who helped her find herself.  
  
Any sympathy she'd felt for him was swallowed up by anger. That's not how it is! You don't know anything!  
  
Maybe not! he shot back. That's why I'm here, isn't it?  
  
They reached a particular door. Your room is here, Kitty said stiffly. You don't have to share. You're lucky.  
  
Who do you share with?  
  
Rogue. You have no idea what she's... Kitty trailed off. Well, I guess you do have an idea of what she's like.  
  
Yeah. See you later.  
  
With that, she took off down the hall. It was just like him to make a stupid remark like the one he'd made, right when they'd been about to make a Strong Connection. She felt bad that it had taken such a drastic event for him to come to his senses... if that story was even true.  
  
Stop it, she instructed herself firmly. You're being paranoid.  
  
But was she really? After all, he had betrayed her once.  
  
Things were different now. If Lance was lying, Jean or Xavier would figure it out. For the sake of argument, Kitty clung to the hope that he was, in fact, one of them now. In that case, maybe it _was_ time for a fresh start.   
  
  
  



	3. In With The New

evolutionfic3

Chapter 3: In With The New  
  
So what do you think of him?  
  
Kitty looked up, startled. Rogue actually starting a conversation was like Scott saying that Xavier was wrong. Who, Lance?  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. No, sugah, Brad Pitt. Of _course_ Lance.  
  
He was our enemy, Kitty replied. Past tense. I guess we can trust him now. He seems pretty decent. She hesitated before adding, Cute, too.  
  
I thought you and Kurt --  
  
Please. We're, like, just friends. But so had she and Lance been, once. Normally, he was the last person she would have associated with. When he had shown her that he was just as different as she was, she had thought surely that it was too good to be true.  
  
And it had been.  
  
_You called your gift a curse. If you go with him, it will be._  
  
Jean's voice. The voice of reason. _Imagine if I really had stayed with Lance,_ Kitty thought now. _Imagine how different things would have been._  
  
Hey, Kitty, you still here? Rogue snapped her fingers.  
  
Kitty shook her head.   
  
Were you thinking about Lance?  
  
As a matter of fact, I was. Considering it a moment, then deciding to go for it, Kitty asked, Did I tell you that we knew each other before I came here?  
  
Was he with them then?  
  
I'm not sure, Kitty admitted. But I think he might have been.  
  
What happened.  
  
She shook her head. I'm not telling. No way.  
  
Come on, don't do this to me.  
  
It's, like, personal! Kitty protested, and anyway, you're a fine one to talk about keeping secrets.  
  
Rogue fake-winced. Okay, you got me there. Let me ask you this, then. Do the others know?  
  
Jean and the professor both know, but they haven't told the others. I keep promising that I'll tell Kurt, but I never do.  
  
And why not?  
  
Kitty had never seen her roommate like this before -- animated, talkative, just short of happy. They seemed to have completely changed roles. Oh, you know, she said cautiously. The others would all be like, Oh, Kitty's had an emotional attachment to a member of the Brotherhood. She'll be an easy mark if they decide to use her against us.  
  
Rogue gave a very rare smile. It was an emotional attachment?  
  
I'm afraid so.  
  
**  
  
How's life as an X-Geek, Lancey-Boy?  
  
The voice issued from the corner table as Kitty, Lance, and Rogue walked by with their trays. Don't turn around, Kitty whispered through clenched teeth. We knew this was coming. Don't give him the satisfaction.  
  
But Lance had already whirled around to face Pietro. What did you say?  
  
You know, boss-lady's willing to give you another chance, Pietro continued, just loud enough for him to hear. All you have to do is come back, say you're sorry, and we'll pretend none of this ever happened.  
  
You know why I'm doing this, Lance shot back. And don't call them X-Geeks.  
  
I'll call them whatever I want. Why are you sticking with them? They're wusses and hypocrites. We don't have any stupid reservations about using our powers for the greater good, and we still get the job done.  
  
What about all those people that I hurt?  
  
They weren't people, Pietro countered. They were anti-mutant scum. They deserved everything they got. God, you're actually starting to sound like an X-Geek.  
  
So what if I am? Lance turned around. Let's get away from these losers.  
  
Happy to, Kitty replied. I, like, knew you could handle it.  
  
I didn't think I could, actually. I thought that I'd cave.  
  
She shook her head.   
  
Something tells me we haven't seen the last of them, though.  
  
Lesson one, Kitty instructed as they reached their table. This is important: When you're with the X-men, you've never seen the last of anybody.  
  
  
  
Velcome to the side of the light, said Kurt, who had overheard. Now, let's eat!  
  



	4. Field Trip

evolutionfic4

Chapter 4: Field Trip  
  
Can I please be paired with Rogue or Kurt? Kitty asked for the fourth time as they got off the bus.  
  
Kitty, I've told you again and again, Mr. Brendon sighed. No changes. I'm sure you and Lance will work just fine together. Then he raised his voice. Everyone, find your partners and listen up!  
  
Two girls who were passing by gave Kitty furtive glances. Ntoice how they put everyone in the Xavier crowd with each other? Danielle whispered.  
  
Yeah, because no one else can stand to be around any of them, Sam replied, and they both giggled. That place is creepy. And the guy who runs it is a mental case.  
  
Kitty's ears burned. She hadn't asked for this power any more than she had asked to be paired with Lance for the class wilderness walk. In the case of the former... true, it hadn't been exactly like she'd had no choice. She could have stayed with her parents, but that would have meant constantly hiding what she was. Even now, when she tried to talk to anyone besides Kurt and the others, she found herself editing out half the details of her life.  
  
She hadn't been the most popular girl at her old school -- if turning out like Riley Stevens was where popularity got you, Kitty would have just as soon been an outcast. Luckily, she'd had her share of friends, all of whom she had erased from her life when she'd left home. Sometimes she considered writing to Ivy -- asking if she'd found a new best friend yet or if Gary Royce had noticed her. But she always chickened out, because it would mean more lying.  
  
Lance had sidled up to her. Let's go.  
  
He was probably still having a hard time adjusting. She remembered what Scott had said: _Be sympathetic but not pushy. Don't pester him about his old life._  
  
Stay in your groups! Mr. Brendon called. You can go that way -- he pointed at the woods -- or that way, but be sure to take notes, and check back here in two hours before going of again!  
  
Kitty opted for the woods, and Lance stalked after her.  
  
Needless to say, they had a long day ahead of them.  
  
**  
  
Lance gazed at Kitty's notebook. No wonder you're always typing on that laptop. You have the worst handwriting I've ever seen. I mean, does that actually say,   
  
she snapped, snatching the notebook away. As in, plural of fungus. I saw some back there, and it looked kind of interesting. If he hadn't been so busy staring at her behind, he might have noticed it too.  
  
Oh. You know, this is kind of nice, he ventured.  
  
What's, like, nice about it? My mosquito bites have mosquito bites!  
  
No, I mean getting away from that place for a little while.  
  
I guess you're right, she relented. But it _is_ home to me.  
  
Come on. Don't you ever feel like getting out of crummy little Bayville, away from that stupid war that you're only involved in because you're a mutant? She didn't answer, so he tried again. Do you ever feel like you don't belong?  
  
Now she actually looked at him. It took some getting used to for me, too. I don't have any brothers or sisters, and suddenly I had a whole mess of them. I guess you know what it feels like to not be able to fit in, no matter what.  
  
Like I haven't had experience with that.  
  
  
  
It's a lonely life, thinking you're better than everyone else. Nobody to rely on except three chuckleheads who all expect you to hold the group together. It was my job to remind them that it was worth it.  
  
She nodded. That had mostly been Scott's job, in her case.  
  
Near the end, I really didn't have much to say except, Would you rather go back to your old lives?' And that always shut them up.  
  
She'd been scribbling in her notebook (he was right, she realized -- her handwriting did leave a lot to be desired), but she had been listening all the same. She knew nothing about Lance's past -- the last time they'd done anything more than exchange insults, they had been more worried about the present. At least we have someone to look after us. Sometimes I miss being normal, though.  
  
I thought the whole purpose of that place was to give you normal lives.  
  
And I guess I shouldn't be complaining. They kept walking. I can pretend sometimes. But when you look like Kurt or have a power like Rogue's or Scott's, you can't forget. And we're known for our powers whether they're obvious or not. She sighed. That's the one thing I really hate about this. I mean, I didn't want to be able to do what I can do. It just sort of happened. And all I could think was, Why me?'  
  
I think we all wonder that. I sure did. But then I met you, remember?  
  
I remember. She'd been wondering when one of them would bring that up again. I guess appearances can be deceiving.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. I know, I know. And I'm sorry I tried to force you. It won't happen again. I'm one of you now, right? We have a clean slate.  
  
We can start from here, she agreed. And who knows? Maybe we'll get it right this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Clean Slate

evolutionfic5

Chapter 5: Clean Slate  
  
An hour later, they made their way down the trail with a notebook full of hastily scribbled observations. Eventually, they'd done more talking (well, Kitty had talked, Lance had mostly grunted at first) that studying, but it had been worth it.  
  
Kitty lost her footing twice; Lance never did. They had reached the main path when he noticed her staring at him.   
  
Is foilage in the hair the new look? she asked, suppressing a giggle.  
  
Lance reached up to pull the twig from his shaggy hair. It's not funny.  
  
Yes, it is. You've got totally the wrong spot. Hold still. She plucked it out and tossed it aside, then looked dismayed.   
  
  
  
I was just thinking about how funny it would be if we got back to the others and you still looked like you'd sprouted leaves.  
  
Hey, I'm not that tuned to the earth! Lance protested, and they both laughed this time. She had a good laugh, he realized -- she'd never done much except giggle obnoxiously. You want to know something else funny? he asked after they'd started walking again.  
  
Do I have anything in my hair?  
  
If you did, you think I'd tell you?  
  
Good point. So what is it?  
  
I don't think I've heard you say like' since this trip started.  
  
She thought back. You're, like, right. Oh, no -- you've jinxed it! She laughed again. I guess I only really do that when I'm feeling nervous. And I know it's weird, given the history, but I'm having a hard time feeling that way around you.  
  
Don't talk about the history, he reminded her. Clean slate, remember? And, because he couldn't think of anything else to do, he kissed her, right there on the wooded trail.  
  
Then he pulled back, and it as the first time she'd ever seen him embarrassed. Uh, sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shut up, she instructed. You've missed me, right?  
  
When I wasn't busy plotting your destruction.  
  
I've missed you too, Kitty said. And I'm glad we have another chance. She kissed him back, and he shut up.  
  
**  
  
So what happened? Rogue asked on the bus.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
When the two of you were alone together. Something happened. I can see it in your face.  
  
Kitty felt herself turning red. How do you do that? she hissed.  
  
Kurt's head popped over the back of the seat behind them. Something happened?  
  
Uh-oh. She hadn't stopped to consider Kurt's reaction. He was her best friend and self-appointed protector, and everyone knew he liked her. Everyone, including Kitty herself. Nothing happened!  
  
I heard you say that something happened. Vat vas it?  
  
Kitty gave in. We just kissed. That's all. It was a stupid thing to do, but it was, like, inevitable.  
  
I don't believe zis, Kurt stated. You and Lance? He's not your type.  
  
She'd been afraid of this. Maybe not. But I'm never going to know unless I try, now, am I? She sat back in her seat, satisfied. Whatever other recriminations she might face, it had definitely been worth it.  
  
It was true. She had missed him. The fact that he'd spent the next few months as one of their worst enemies had sort of distracted her. But he was one of them now, so everything was okay. She turned to look at Lance, who was sitting in the back, facing the window. No, she corrected herself. Everything was more than okay.   
  



	6. Love Heals

evolutionfic6

A/N: Not much happens here, I'm afraid. It's mostly just Lance and Kitty talking. And kissing. Get ready for the Big Shock in the not-too-distant future, though.  
  
Chapter 6: Love Heals  
  
Kitty stepped outside. Like, what are you doing out here?  
  
  
  
Uh-oh. I'd better check the sky to make sure pigs aren't flying.  
  
You know, you can be a real smartass sometimes, he informed her. Not that I find anything wrong with that.  
  
I don't plan what I'm going to say. Hey, listen. I heard that Evan's going to teach Kurt to skateboard. Want to go watch the carnage?  
  
Lance shook his head. Nah. Tell me who goes crazy first, though.  
  
I'd rather stay here with you. She hopped up on the stone wall beside him. I'll get a full report from Kurt later, if he decides to speak to me again. He's a little jealous.  
  
Of what?  
  
She stared at him. Of us. Don't tell me you've lost interest already.  
  
He turned to face her. Kitty, I haven't lost interest since you fell out of that locker. I don't plan on starting now. I felt like coming outside about half an hour ago.  
  
So why didn't you?  
  
He gave an embarrassed grin. It took me that long to get from my room to the door. Man, that place is huge. It sure beats where I used to live.  
  
Where was that? Kitty asked, suddenly interested. It occurred to her that she didn't know anything about the Brotherhood's home situation. Did they all live together, as the X-men did, or separately? Who was in charge? She had to admit to herself that she had often questioned their existence when none of them were around.  
  
You know that house that's on the right as you're heading out of town?  
  
The one with the refrigerator in the front and the sign that says, Tresspassers Will Be Squashed Creatively?'  
  
The sign was Toad's idea, and he's the only one who's thought up any ways to squash trespassers.  
  
I've driven by that house, like ten times! It's just the four of you living there?  
  
Mystique stops by now and then to provide us with some appropriate funds and make sure we haven't killed each other. Which we probably wouldn't. I don't know what you've heard, but we get along pretty well, considering that we're all perfectly capable of squashing each other.  
  
  
  
They lapsed into silence again.  
  
So the suspense is killing me, she said presently. How did _your_ parents react to you being a mutant?  
  
Parents? Me? What are you, kidding?  
  
Come on, Kitty said with a laugh. Everyone has parents.  
  
I know, but I haven't seen mine since I was six. My mom ran off with the one male hairdresser at the Clip'N'Style, and my dad freaked out.  
  
So what happened to him?  
  
He started going on long drives' to try to get over her. I don't know how he thought driving would solve anything, but when you're six, you don't exactly think logically. You pretty much trust whatever your parents say is right. Sometimes he took me with him on his long drives, but not always. Lance swallowed. I guess I was lucky that one time. He was always pretty careful when I was with him.  
  
Kitty reached over and took his hand.  
  
The sob story continues. Are you ready? She nodded. After the accident, I got sent to a bunch of different foster homes and got kicked out of each one. They said I had an attitude problem. My last family' didn't know what I was, but it was only a matter of time before they found out. Unexpectedly, he grinned. Sometimes I have to look over my shoulder to see if the daytime talk-show people aren't trying to hunt me down.  
  
She burst out laughing. I can just see it! Today's topic is: Neglected Mutants.  
  
No, no, no. Try, Neglected Mutants Who Are Chronically Unloved.  
  
It couldn't be that, she admonished when their laughter died down.  
  
And why not?  
  
She held up one finger. Well, first of all, it's, like, redundant. Another finger. And second of all, the are chronically unloved' part would definitely have to be changed to past tense.  
  
He kissed her then, a longer and slower kiss than yesterday. Kitty suddenly understood the looks in her old friends' eyes when they started moaning and groaning over this boy or that, or the expression on Jean's face when Scott entered the room looking like he was something besides angry. Which, Kitty reflected with the part of her brain still in working order, wasn't often.  
  
You do know I'm crazy about you, right? he said into her neck.  
  
Now I do. She leaned forward to kiss him again, and he pulled back unexpectedly. What is it?  
  
Lance said hastily.  
  
It's not nothing, it's something. What's wrong?  
  
Nothing is wrong.  
  
You had better be telling me the truth.  
  
Lance took her face in his hands. Kitty, when I agreed to a clean slate, I meant it, okay? I'm done lying to you.  



	7. If Truth Be Told

evolutionfic7

Chapter 7: If Truth Be Told  
  
A few weeks after the Field Trip of the First Kiss, Kurt materialized next to Kitty in the front room. Kitty, may I talk to you?  
  
Sure. What is it?  
  
It's about Lance, said Kurt, his voice fake-casual.  
  
What about him?  
  
I understand that you and he are very close now, but zere is something about him that still gives me the creeps.  
  
He's still not much of a People Person, she said, but it's part of who he is. Logan isn't really that either, and you don't get, like, all bent out of shape about him.  
  
Maybe I just need some time to get used to Lance, Kurt said reluctantly. But right now, I do not trust him, Kitty.  
  
She was beginning to get an inkling of what was going on, but it was almost too ridiculous to even ponder. It was so not like Kurt. You're not jealous of him, are you?  
  
He sounded shocked. It's just hard to forget what he once was.  
  
But he was converted. The professor said so. She hoped those four magic words would have some kind of effect.  
  
Ven he vas vith the Brotherhood, he vas very good at hurting people. You are like a sister to me, Kitty, and maybe I'm being overprotective, but I don't vant him to hurt you. I am not jealous.  
  
She still wasn't sure she believed him.  
  
Why don't you believe him? He's your best friend!  
  
She was distracted from this by a distant rumbling. What's that?  
  
Probably my stomach, Kurt replied.  
  
Please. That's the oldest line in the book.  
  
Still, do you want to raid the fridge for Slurpees?  
  
Sounds like a plan, if you'll let this whole thing go. You trust me, right?  
  
Of course I do, Katzchen.  
  
The rumbling grew louder, and Kitty began to have a horrible idea of where it was coming from. I'll be right back! she exclaimed and took off down the hall.  
  
The door to Lance's room was locked, but she ran through it anyway, not stopping to think.  
  
And immediately crashed to the floor, which was shaking like the ground beneath it had split. A water glass slid off the table, crashing to the floor. Lance stood in the middle of all this, fists clenched, eyes staring at nothing.  
  
Lance, stop! He didn't seem to hear her. She said it again. trying to get up, but she kept losing her footing. It was like the nightmares she used to have, the ones where she was lost in a crowded room and tried to get to the other side, but the ground kept shifting, rolling, keeping her from moving forward...   
  
Gradually, the tremors subsided, and Lance blinked. Are you okay? he asked, helping her to her feet.  
  
I think so.  
  
He held tightly to both her hands for a moment. God, Kitty, I'm sorry.  
  
It's okay, she said in what she hoped was a comforting voice. It's fine. Can you tell me what happened?  
  
I was just... angry, I guess. He wouldn't look at her.  
  
I'll say. Why were you angry?  
  
First you have to answer me this. Do you trust me?  
  
Yes, of course. A month ago, if he had asked her that, she would have laughed in his face or expected some kind of trick. It was weird how quickly things changed.  
  
Really? Do you promise?  
  
Yes, Lance, I said I did! she cried. Now what's wrong?  
  
He sighed, still not meeting her eyes. It's about the Brotherhood.  
  
Do you think Mystique might try to attack us? Kitty asked, genuinely worried. Their enemies had lain surprisingly low ever since Lance's conversion, despite the fact that they couldn't possibly be happy with it.  
  
I know she won't.  
  
And why not? Kitty demanded, but she already half knew the answer.  
  
If she'd had one shred of the common sense that she possessed despite everyone's opinion of her, she'd have seen it coming. She should have reasoned that there was no way someone like him could change his mind so easily, even after what had supposedly happened at the anti-mutant rally. She should have guessed, but she was too busy... now, of all times, Kitty admitted it to herself. She'd been too busy falling in love.  
  
This time, he didn't turn away. His dark eyes stared directly into her blue ones as he said what Kitty should have suspected from the beginning: Because she's the one who sent me here.   
  



	8. Cat in the Shadows

evolutionfic8

Chapter 8: Cat in the Shadows  
  
Kitty asked flatly.  
  
She had this idea, Lance explained helplessly. That if one of us could get inside, get you guys to trust me, we might find out what your next move was going to be... maybe even manage to get one of you on our side.  
  
And you were chosen.  
  
  
  
She shook her head. I don't believe you. The professor would have found out what you were really planning.  
  
We all learned how to shield our thoughts, he told her. None of us knew what it was for until afterward. I guess we didn't think it would be much use against him, but apparently we were all wrong. I didn't even expect it to work, but he was totally fooled.  
  
I still don't believe you, she repeated, but she sounded a little less convinced.  
  
I promised I was done lying.   
  
Now Kitty sounded as furious as she had been concerned only moments before. You were really sent to spy on us?  
  
Well, actually, I sort of volunteered.  
  
Oh, that makes all the difference.  
  
The sarcasm in her voice made him wince. I was going to tell you...  
  
But in the meantime, you thought you'd lie to me. Again, she added for emphasis. You mingled with the group, managed to convince me that you were so crazy about me --  
  
Hey, that was true! Lance protested. Everything I said and felt was real. You've almost made me forget what I was supposed to be doing. How could he make her listen? He didn't even want to convert her anymore; to keep her from hating him again would be more than enough.  
  
Why should I believe anything you say to me? Does my trust really mean that little to you?  
  
You've got it backwards. He put his hands on her shoulders. She jerked away. I waited so long to tell you because I wanted to be sure that I wouldn't regret it. He hesitated, decided that he couldn't get himself in any more trouble than he was already in, and went ahead with what he'd meant to say all along. I love you.  
  
The fury on Kitty's face gradually mixed with sadness. You want to know something insane, Lance? I love you, too. I think maybe I always have. When you joined one group and I joined the other, I told myself that we'd never have another chance. But when I found out that you were with us now, I began to hope that I'd been wrong. I even managed to trick myself into thinking that you would never hurt me again.  
  
Kitty --  
  
So what now? she asked. Are you going back to them and telling Mystique that your little plan failed? Or have you really changed enough so you'll be able to stay here?  
  
I can't stay, Kitty. Strangely, this had been the part that he knew would be this difficult for him. I can't be one of you.  
  
But you hoped you could get me to join all of you?  
  
He didn't even try to deny it.  
  
Well, I won't. But I think you're going to have to, like, look at whether your cause matters more to you than whatever we have.  
  
She didn't say it, but she knew that she'd have to think about the same thing.


	9. Have No Fear

evolutionfic9

A/N: Have you ever noticed that in Evolution, they never mention that Xavier can control people's minds? I haven't seen every episode, but in the ones that I have seen, it doesn't seem to be an issue. But for the sake of argument -- and for the sake of making this an anti-Xavier story on top of everything else -- let's assume that he still can.  
  
Chapter 9: Have No Fear  
  
You're not in trouble, Kitty, Xavier assured her. But we've been having some... suspicions about Lance.  
  
She hoped her voice didn't betray her worry. Not that in made any difference in this case.  
  
Yes. His reasons for coming here have been questionable from the start. You and he seem to have become very close, and I was wondering if you knew anything that might help.  
  
_Why am I even thinking about sticking up for him?_ she asked herself. _He tricked me!_  
  
_He did it because he wasn't certain,_ another part of herself argued._ How do you know he won't hand you over to Mystique the first chance he gets? You don't, of course. But if he was still out to trick you, he wouldn't have told you, would he have? Unless... this is insane! Who am I supposed to trust here? Can you give me an answer to that. _  
  
she said. I don't know anything...Why are you even asking me, anyway?  
  
For some reason, I've been unable to effectively read his mind.  
  
Maybe he just likes his privacy, Kitty suggested. I know I wouldn't want someone barging into my head uninvited.  
  
Xavier agreed. Which is why I thought it best that I have your consent first.  
  
Kitty gasped, but she could already feel him rummaging around in her mind as if he were looking for something specific. She couldn't let him find out. She just couldn't...  
  
Except part of her wanted to. Part of her knew it would be best if Xavier called the troops in to take what he called suitable action against Lance. And part of her wanted Lance to be trying to trick her again, so she could rightfully hate him and not be so confused. At least when they were on opposite sides, she'd known where she stood.  
  
_I won't hurt you, Kitty,_ he told her. _And I'll do my best not to pry, even though I can't imagine why you, of all people, would have anything to hide._  
  
I don't care! she whispered. Just get out of my head.  
  
He did as she asked, but the stricken expression on his face told her that it was too late. Kitty, you knew what Lance was doing here?  
  
She knew she couldn't lie to him, so she nodded.  
  
Why didn't you tell us? Xavier didn't sound angry, just confused and... disappointed?  
  
Because he told me he's seen the error of his ways, she said truthfully. Error of his ways was one of Xavier's favorites. She just hoped it would fly, especially since she wasn't exactly sure whether it was true... or even whether she wanted it.  
  
Kitty, I'm sorry, but Lance has betrayed my X-men one time too many. You may not realize what sort of danger you were putting yourself in by trusting him.  
  
And if I decide to stay with him? she shot back. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that Xavier could make her this angry, or that she could ever say something like this to him. I mean, it's not like you can just change my mind.  
  
He gave a self-righteous smile. As a matter of fact, my child, it's a lot like that.  
  
Kitty couldn't think of anything to say, so she bolted. Everything seemed to have changed so quickly. If someone had told her not too long ago that soon she'd be fearing Xavier and questioning her position as a member of the team, she'd say that they were warped.  
  
About halfway down the hall, she collided with Lance. Watch it!  
  
Xavier knows, she gasped, out of breath. He found out what you're doing here.  
  
He held her at arm's length. Slow down. You're starting to sound like Pietro.  
  
She repeated what she'd said.  
  
You told him?  
  
  
  
Lance looked confused for a moment, then raised his eyebrows. He read your mind?  
  
Kitty nodded.  
  
Are you okay?  
  
She nodded again. But I don't know how long that'll last.   
  
  
  



	10. Decisions, Decisions

evolutionfic10

Chapter 10: Decisions, Decisions  
  
This is earth calling Miss Pryde. Do you copy?  
  
Kitty blinked. She had come relatively close to forgetting where she was.   
  
Mr. Brandon's eyebrows were raised, and he looked like he was trying very hard to keep his patience. Miss Pryde? Katherine? Are you with us?  
  
I'm here, she mumbled. Like, sorry.  
  
This is the second time today that I've had to call you out of the Twilight Zone. Why did teachers always think they were funny? Moreover, why did the students always laugh? Is there something wrong?  
  
_No,_ she wanted to answer. _The boy of my dreams told me that he was working for my worst enemies, that's all. And then someone threatened to take over my mind if I disobeyed him. But other than that..._   
  
Good. Were any of you awake enough to tell me the answer?  
  
**  
  
Last night might have been the first time I fell asleep before you did, Rogue remarked later, as they took the long way home.  
  
I have a lot on my mind.  
  
What besides Lance?  
  
A lot, actually. She couldn't say that she was dreading what would happen when they got back. Did the others know yet?  
  
She was met at the door by a frantic Kurt. Kitty, you do not vant to go in there! he warned her.  
  
Of course I do. Kurt, what's wrong?  
  
Lance is in it deep. I don't think Scott's too happy.  
  
What happened? Kitty asked, feigning confusion. If she'd thought that it had been difficult explaining this to Xavier... You move, or I literally go through you. Take your pick.  
  
Kurt reluctantly chose the former, and Kitty stormed past him. Scott, what's going on? Where's Lance?  
  
He's gone, Kitty. You don't have to worry anymore.  
  
Kitty repeated dumbly. What did you do?  
  
I told you, I had him leave. He was working for the Brotherhood the whole time he was here. I should have seen it coming. The professor should have seen it coming.  
  
Don't blame yourself, said Jean, coming up behind him. There was no way any of us could have known.  
  
So far, he hadn't chewed her out for not telling them what she knew. That was a good sign.  
  
With just her name, Scott conveyed a truckload of suspicion. What's wrong? You don't seem to be very glad that he's gone. I thought you hated him.  
  
You must really be blind now, Kitty snapped. It was the first cruel thing she'd ever said to him -- or, indeed, to anyone. I was mad at him, but I've never hated him, especially not now.  
  
She loves him, Jean said quietly.  
  
Scott turned on her.   
  
She and Lance had been together for ages.  
  
The fury drained from Scott's face. I didn't know. No wonder she's so upset.  
  
I am still here, Kitty spoke up. And I'm not upset, or angry, and if I am, it's not at Lance.  
  
I'm sorry, Kitty, but you can't seriously think that he's trustworthy.  
  
Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't think.  
  
You're one of us! he protested.  
  
Kitty's eyes narrowed. She could barely believe what she was saying. Don't make a snap decision on that count.  
  
**  
  
_Lance is gone,_ she typed later. _And it's all my fault. I didn't get to say goodbye to him... and maybe that's better. I wanted to say that he had changed, that he'd really seen The Light, because that's what's supposed to happen, isn't it? He's supposed to fall for me and become part of our cause and remember too late that he also has ties to the Brotherhood. Then he's supposed to try to escape them, but Mystique isn't so forgiving. He'll say that he belongs with us, that we showed him his true worth or whatever, and the X-men will rescue him and he'll join us and everyone will live happily ever after! Isn't that's the way it's supposed to turn out? ISN'T IT?  
  
But I knew he wouldn't stay. His loyalty to them never wavered... and maybe that's better, too. But he loved me, or said he did. Am I really supposed to believe that he was telling the truth? Really? I've asked myself that question a thousand times, and each time I think I've come up with a sensible answer, another part of myself asks, But what if...  
  
I stood up to Scott today, for the first time since I could remember. He told me flat-out to give up on Lance and stick with the team. Both are sensible decisions. But when has ditzy little Kitty been sensible? (I think I gave him something of a shock. This was the first time I managed to carry on a conversation without once using the words or I haven't been doing that a whole lot lately. Maybe Lance cured me.)  
  
I never asked to be part of this. All I really remember is saying to my parents, I trust them. And the rest -- the whole superhero bit -- sort of came with the territory. I never even questioned it. Maybe Xavier brainwashed me. Or maybe he's planning to do that now.  
  
What will happen to Lance now? What will happen to me?_  
  
I heard, sugah, came a quiet voice from the doorway.   
  
Kitty raised her eyes. You don't need to be sorry, Rogue. I was the one who let Xavier find out. And I never let Lance know that I forgave him.  
  
I think he knows.  
  
And why is that?  
  
Because he's nuts about you, Rogue said matter-of-factly. When I was with them, he talked about you constantly, at least in the beginning.  
  
You're joking.  
  
I can't afford to joke. You know that. Rogue stepped further into the room. He was really beating himself up over letting you get away. After a while, he either got over it or got better at hiding it. And I may not be the great judge of character you are, but I'm betting it's the second one.  
  
I don't know. I'm so confused.  
  
If he feels even half the way he did when I first met him, you guys have got him made. And now Rogue actually smiled. And if you think I'm gonna let you get away with letting him get away, you have even less brains than we all thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Sooner Or Later

evolutionfic11

Chapter 11: Sooner Or Later  
  
They did _what_? Toad's voice was incredulous. Lance was surprised he hadn't snarfed his soda out his nose.  
  
Kicked me out, Lance said for the fifth time. This wasn't the first time he had noticed that his teammate could be slightly deficient in processing information. Xavier found out everything.  
  
Pietro rattled off.  
  
He didn't find it out from me, Lance clarified, and explained.  
  
You told _Kitty?_ Yo, Lancey-Boy, I always thought you were the closest thing we had to intelligent.  
  
He had been afraid of this. I thought I could trust her. I still think I can. It wasn't her fault.   
  
Fred raised one eyebrow. On him, it looked ridiculous. Uh, Lance? It sounds kinda like you have a crush on Kitty. Maybe I'm wrong! he added hastily. But it sounds kinda like it.  
  
Toad slumped melodramatically onto the sofa, from which the stuffing was already bursting. Who wants to chip in for a new couch? Lance, you can't do this.  
  
I know. The very fact that they had goofed up a record number of times should probably have proven that it was never meant to be, but Lance would never admit that, least of all to himself.  
  
No, I don't think you're hearing me. You can't do this again.  
  
Did he do this before? Fred wanted to know.  
  
Pietro exclaimed.  
  
For weeks after he joined, Toad contributed, it was all, I can't believe she's with them.' Or, Maybe he's just controlling her mind.'  
  
I wouldn't rule it out! Lance protested. Look, guys, I know you're out of patience with me, and when boss-lady hears about this she'll have my ass for dinner, et cetera, but I can't think that telling her was a mistake.  
  
Sounds like the Blob was right, Toad remarked. Little Lancey-Boy's in loooove.  
  
I know how nuts it is. But I think I am.  
  
  
  
I did. But she didn't believe me. I don't think that anything I could say could make her go against the X-Geeks.  
  
Think again.  
  
Four pairs of eyes turned to the door. Kitty stood in front of it, clutching her backpack.  
  
It's one of them! Fred yelped.  
  
Lance directed, rising. What are you doing here?  
  
I ran away, Kitty replied. Or at least I think I did.  
  
Is this some kind of trick? Lance asked suspiciously. Turnabout, after all, was fair play.  
  
No! I don't want us to go back to not trusting each other.  
  
Why did you leave?  
  
Somewhere between Xavier saying that he was going to brainwash me and Scott telling me not to trust you, the greater good was becoming not-so-great. That's the short, short version. I guess I just sort of realized that I didn't know what I was doing there.   
  
Lance's heart had begun to beat faster. I like the sound of that.  
  
I like saying it, she returned. But what am I going to do now?  
  
I have an idea, Lance said.  
  
And what's that?  
  
You could join us.  



	12. Opposing Forces

evolutionfic12

Chapter 12: Opposing Forces  
  
The door to Xavier's office crashed open. Vere is she? Kurt demanded. Ve have to find her!  
  
I have no idea what you're talking about, Kurt, Xavier said, even though he knew all too well. He had been afraid that something like this would happen, and wondered why he hadn't taken proper action when he'd had the chance.  
  
Rogue, who come up behind Kurt, laid a gloved hand on his shoulder. Easy, Elf, she said. It's okay.  
  
Kurt jumped and turned around. It is not okay! Kitty is gone!  
  
She probably needed some time to think, Rogue suggested.  
  
Xavier agreed. She and Lance had become rather... emotionally involved. (Here Rogue swallowed hard.) She was obviously hurt when she found out he had been tricking her.  
  
Kitty? Thinking? Kurt shook his head.  
  
Stranger things have happened, muttered Rogue.  
  
Xavier frowned. Do you know something about this?  
  
she said evasively.  
  
I understand that Kitty is your friend, but if something is wrong, as Kurt seems to think it is...  
  
If I don't tell you, you're going to try to get it from my mind, aren't you?  
  
If I must, I will.  
  
Rogue gave a reluctant sigh. And if I told you I thought she was with Lance, you wouldn't freak out?  
  
Unfortunately, Kurt did exactly that. Vith Lance? Has he kidnapped her? If he hurts her, I vill kick his ass!  
  
Listen, I had a talk with her. She really cares about him.  
  
Enough to turn her back on the X-men? Kurt said incredulously.  
  
Maybe. I don't know.  
  
Do you know for a fact that she and Lance are together? Xavier asked urgently. Not that he needed to ask. A quick glance into Rogue's mind told him everything he needed to know.  
  
What if they are? Listen, I know Lance has done some stupid things, but I don't think he'd try to hurt Kitty.  
  
He is vith the Brotherhood, Kurt said firmly. Zat is reason enough.  
  
Xavier nodded approvingly. My X-men, we have a situation, he called mentally. Kitty is gone. There was no way he was going to lose one of his disciples. They had to show her the voice of reason, before it was too late.  
  
**  
  
Lance had to lead Kitty up to his room before continuing. Every time he'd tried to get a word in edgewise, Pietro or Toad had let out a long, obnoxious,   
  
Kitty stood blinking in the doorway. This is your room? she asked.  
  
  
  
You don't remember what color the floor is, do you?  
  
He sat down on the bed. The springs sqeaked. What do you think? You're obviously not heading back there, are you?  
  
Kitty sighed, crossing the room to sit beside him. I don't know. I never thought that I would ever turn my back on the X-men. She smiled. Of course, I also never thought I'd be able to forgive you. And I did.  
  
  
  
I don't know, she repeated. It goes against everything I've been taught. I guess what I've always wanted was to be normal, but that's never going to happen.  
  
I know.  
  
She held up one finger. I'm tired of feeling like I'm better than everyone else. Another finger. I'm tired of hiding from the world. And I guess I'm tired of being mankind's last hope.'  
  
I know that too, said Lance. I think you'd like this better. And I'm not saying this as someone who's trying to convert you. I'm saying this as someone who's sick of losing you.   
  
Kitty smiled again. Well, you won't this time.  
  
Does that mean what I think it means?  
  
If I say that I don't want to be one of you, she returned, and that I don't really want to be _one_ of anything anymore, will you hate me?  
  
I don't think I could ever hate you.  
  
she replied.  
  
They stayed up most of the night, talking, trying to decide what they were going to do next. Kitty was orbiting closer and closer to the decision to return home, to try and be a normal person again before it was too late. I just don't want to have to take sides anymore, she exclaimed. Lance was disappointed, but seemed to understand.  
  
Eventually, she fell asleep, only to be awakened again -- before it was light out -- by Pietro zipping into the room. You better come down quick!  
  
Kitty mumbled, at first not sure of where she was.  
  
When she and Lance followed Pietro outside, however, she remembered in a hurry. Standing in the yard, just to the left of the Trespassers Will Be Squashed Creatively sign, were the majority of the X-men. The smug expression on Scott's face indicated that he absolutely believed that this was a battle they were going to win.   
  



	13. Straight to the Light

evolutionfic13

A/N: I have to give you fair warning: I may be good at romance scenes, I may be good at anti-Xavier scenes, but I am TERRIBLE at fight scenes. So bear with me here, okay?  
  
Chapter 13: Straight to the Light  
  
Scott couldn't believe his eyes. Kitty looked awful, like she'd stayed up all night -- which, he reminded himself, she probably had. She also looked scared... but what could she be frightened of? They were, after all, there to take her home.  
  
She was also, he could not fail to notice, clinging to Lance like a barnacle to a ship. Scott didn't even want to think about what Lance had said to deceive her... or to frighten her into staying with him. He was a great deal more clever than anyone might have guessed from his background.  
  
It was Lance who broke the silence first. Can't you X-Geeks read? He pointed at the sign.  
  
I'm not amused, Scott replied. What have you done to her?  
  
Nothing she didn't ask for, Lance replied, then mentally kicked himself for how wrong that sounded. His arm tightened around Kitty's shoulders. Don't worry, he whispered. I'm not letting you go this time.  
  
I know.  
  
What if she wants to be let go? Jean called. Kitty, we've been through this. Nothing good can come of staying with them.  
  
How do you know? Kitty demanded. I thought your gift was telepathy, not precognition.  
  
You don't understand...  
  
The only thing I don't understand is why you people think you know what's best for everybody. Ordinary people. Estranged mutants. Even each other. Even me.  
  
You little... Kurt hissed. You have totally t'visted her! Kitty, you cannot leave us. Ve are your friends. I thought I vas your best friend. Please come home.  
  
I'm sorry. She sounded it, too. I can't come back. The whole superhero thing is so not for me.  
  
Wrong choice, Logan growled.  
  
Sounds like a challenge! Pietro shot back, as if on cue.  
  
It _was_ on cue, Kitty realized. They had played this scene a thousand times before -- maybe on different stages, with a slightly different cast each time, but it had a planned feel just the same. And the X-men were confident of what the outcome would be. Maybe that was what had kept her with them for so long: the one thing she'd always wanted, certainty about the future.  
  
Lance released her, and a moment later the ground began to shake. Get out of here! he ordered. Back in the house or... wherever!  
  
Are you crazy? I'm not leaving without you.  
  
This was when Pietro zoomed by, grabbing away Scott's visor as he went. Kitty barely had time to dodge the red beams. Are you okay? she called to Lance, although she had no doubt in her mind that he could take care of himself..  
  
I'm fine.  
  
Kurt grabbed her arms from behind. I'm sorry, Kitty. But the professor thinks you would be better off vith us.  
  
What about what _you_ think? she snapped, easily phasing out of his grip. Have any of you stopped to consider that? From the look on his face, part of her realized that this was a bit much, but the rest of her didn't care.  
  
Jean tried to recover Scott's visor, but Pietro was moving too fast for her. Storm, meanwhile, was taking matters into her own hands, which were raised above her head. In the sky, which was already beginning to turn from black to bluish-gray, lightning began to swirl directly above Lance. Kitty screamed a warning, and none too soon.  
  
Lance looked up, dodged, and completely lost control of the earthquake he had generated. A shallow chasm opened up beneath Kitty's feet, and she fell. As her head connected with the ground, she had time to think, _This wasn't your fault, Lance. At least you'll be okay now. I love you so much..._  
  
**  
  
She was conscious at first of the pain in her head. It was bad, but she had felt worse. And it was all that reminded her that this had not been a dream.  
  
She's avake, someone whispered.  
  
The circle of faces, blurred and then snapped into focus. Kurt... and Jean... and Scott... and Logan... and Storm...  
  
I am here, Katzchen.  
  
Kitty responded with the totally classic, Where am I?  
  
Quite safe, Xavier replied, wheeling himself closer to her bed. You were knocked unconscious by someone who would rather see you dead than lose you to us.  
  
The full impact of his words hit her. she whispered. Lance would never try to hurt me.  
  
I know that you thought he loved you, Storm said gently. But he only meant you harm.  
  
She couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. She wanted to say that there was no way, absolutely no way, that she was going to lose him again. This was all a dream, and she would wake up in just a few moments, with Lance nearby. She wanted to rise and bolt from her room no matter how much she was hurting. Instead, she just started to cry.  
  
Xavier let her sob for a couple of minutes before speaking again. Look at me, Kitty.  
  
Reluctantly, she raised her eyes.  
  
Lance was leading you on, he continued. Shortly after he left, the barriers in his mind broke and I was able to see in. His confession and apology were merely tools he was using to gain your trust and to turn you against us.  
  
I believed him, she said fiercely.  
  
And there is no shame in that. He knows you well enough to manipulate your emotions thoroughly. You feel very guilty for betraying us, don't you?  
  
Could it really be true? Could his love for her have just been part of an elaborate plot? She wouldn't put it past him. Reluctantly, she nodded. I'm so sorry...  
  
There is no need to be sorry. You must learn to live with your mistakes, Kitty. You are, after all, only human. So are we all. And it is only by remembering that, and by standing together, that the X-men can achieve their goals. Xavier smiled. Welcome home.  
  
Kitty nodded again. It's good to be back.  
  
Outside the door, Rogue listened for another moment before walking on. She neither wanted nor needed to hear any more.  
  
A/N: So, who thinks Xavier was controlling Kitty's mind just now? Stick around for the epilogue!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Epilogue

evolutionfic14

Epilogue  
  
Lance told Mystique the story, abbreviating it in order to save his own skin. He let on that he'd told Kitty the truth as a means of trying to convert her. Mercifully, Pietro, Toad, and Fred kept their respective mouths shut until the four of them were alone again.  
  
When Pietro spoke, he sounded awkward. I'm, you know, sorry. You think she's okay?  
  
If you mean, do I think she's alive, I know she is, Lance said, sounding defeated. If you mean, do I think they let her believe that I was for real, I doubt it.  
  
Tough break, Lancey-Boy. If you need to get away for a while, we'll cover for you.  
  
Lance considered this. Maybe it would be a good idea to get out of Bayville for a while. Not to forget about Kitty -- he didn't think he could ever do that. But it would give him a chance to clear his head and decide what he was going to do next.  
  
First, though, he had to see if she'd still talk to him.  
  
He went to school the next day still thinking about it. The day was almost over before he finally ran into Kitty. When he saw her approaching him in the hallway, he shouted out her name.  
  
She turned around. Her eyes were as cold as ice. Lance, like, what are you doing? She sounded like the person he hadn't heard in a long time. Kitty the victim. Kitty the airhead.  
  
Are you okay? Lance asked stiffly.  
  
Why would you care? she snapped. I know what you did. You tried to trick me again. I should have known it was all an act.  
  
What are you talking about?   
  
Like, leave me alone! And she turned and flounced away.  
  
Lance stood there for a moment, stunned, sure that his mind was playing tricks on him. Was this the same girl who had forgiven him for all his screwups and said that she didn't want to be one of anything? The same Kitty who had shown him what was behind the mask she always wore, and helped him to remove his as well? What had happened to her?  
  
_That's it,_ he thought as the bell rang. _I'm done getting in touch with my sensitive side. Done making connections. I was an idiot to think that any of them could last anyway -- it's just not me. I'm getting out of here, not just for a while, probably for good. It never would have worked out anyway, not in a million years._  
  
As he got outside, however, a voice shouted for him to wait up. He turned to see Rogue sprinting toward him. What do you want? he asked her.  
  
Lance, what's happening isn't what you think is happening, she said, out of breath.  
  
He thought for a moment, then decided that he didn't want to know. Forget it. I'm splitting anyway.  
  
What? No way. Not until you listen to me.  
  
Why would I listen to you?  
  
Because Kitty doesn't really hate you now, Rogue said quietly.  
  
Yeah, right. I saw her. She's right back to how she was before. I don't know what you X-Geeks did to her, but whatever it was, it worked.  
  
She doesn't really hate you, Rogue repeated. Or, at least, she doesn't want to.  
  
It took Lance a moment to figure this out.   
  
You got it.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Yes. But I'm not positive, which is why I'm not going to say anything to her. She has to figure it out for herself. It's also why you have to stick around.  
  
You can't really think there's hope, Lance said disdainfully.  
  
Rogue gave a rare smile. Don't you know? There's always hope. And, like Kitty had, she turned and left.  
  
The cynic inside him, which had ruled his life for the past ten years, said that it couldn't be true. Yet he also knew that unlike the other times, there was no reason for Kitty to hate him now... and there was no reason Rogue would be lying to him.  
  
Either way, he knew she'd been right. He couldn't just leave. The Brotherhood needed him, and someday, maybe, Kitty would need him again, too. _I love you, Kitty,_ he thought despite himself. _You know we'll be together again someday. We'll beat him. Someday._  
  
A/N: Check me out -- I'm a sap! All my stories are sappy to some degree, but this one takes the proverbial cake. I actually think Rogue is a much better character than Kitty, so my future Evolution fics (if there are any) will focus more on her. But I felt like Kitty gets clobbered way too much by fanfiction authors, whether they're jealous of her because they all have crushes on Kurt, or they just think she's a ditz.  
  
But enough about me. Let's talk about you. Thank you, my wonderful reviewers, for your enthusiasm. I might write a sequel (although I have no idea what it will be about). Let me know if you're interested, and if you have any ideas!  
  



End file.
